


Mourn

by LaterTuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday





	Mourn

Ruby missed her.

It was stupid. There were more important things to be concerned about.

For her purposes it just made sense to use a meatsuit that fit the standard ideas of beauty.

That was enough! She was putting it out of her mind once and for all. Focus!

Still, that body. The vuluptous curves, the smooth skin, the strong hands. The sassiness of the original occupant always at the edge of her mind.

Ruby sighed. This wasn't working. She couldn't do her job if she was going to spend all her time dreaming about the one that got away.

She just really liked that maid.


End file.
